


raining

by luciferscck



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferscck/pseuds/luciferscck
Summary: what if lucifer confessed....in the rain?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	raining

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this really isn't my best work so i'm so sorry if its bad. i hope you enjoy it tho! :)

it was another rainy day in devildom. rain falls rushing to conjoint with the stream of water that has already fallen. the rain hitting umbrellas creates a peaceful, relaxing ambience around us. the rain falling for hours on end. seconds tick into minutes that tick into hours. i gaze deep into your eyes feeling warm and fuzzy. the cold temperature sends shivers down my back but my heart feels warm by the thought of you right next to me. you stare right back at me with a sly, fondly smile. 

the sky roars apprising that there’s thunder. as much as i’m intimidated by thunder i don’t flinch this time. however, my eyes turn from the feeling of safe into feeling of nervousness. you noticed the sudden change and pulled me closer to you. embracing me in your warmth. oh boy do i love your warmth so much. it feels like home in your arms. 

the wind howls, propelling the umbrella lightly held in your hands with it. the rain continues to fall, but not on the umbrella. but on us now. people run parallel to us sprinting while screaming in the feeling of pleasure or the feeling of hatred and agony. nevertheless, both of us held each other in our arms not caring about the people around us. you release from our embosom and look down at my features. you smile and whisper:  
“𝙞 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪.”  
this was the first time you said those 3 solicitous words. my heart leaped.


End file.
